sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Hartmann
)]] Name: Kristina 'Kris' Hartmann Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Skateboarding, art (specifically photography and sketching), slacking off, architecture '''Appearance: At 5 foot 8 inches and weighing in at 131 lbs, Kristina is a touch on the skinny side, with not much of a chest to speak of, although she's fit and in shape. Having short cropped, almost white blond hair, one could be forgiven for mistaking her for a boy, at least from the back. However, Kristina's face is distinctly feminine, with wide brown eyes, long lashes, and a small nose. Despite the fact Kristina has a generally smooth, clear complexion, she does have a large scar underneath her right eye. She is tanned more or less all over, not having many freckles at all. Kristina's elbows and knees seem to be constantly either scuffed up or scabbed, courtesy of her favourite hobby. Kristina can usually be found wearing thoroughly ragged jeans (through use rather than deliberate style), equally wrecked trainers, and t-shirts of bands such as Rise Against, or skating teams like Birdhouse. Commonly, she will be wearing white elbow bands, although falls ensure they don't stay that colour for long. On the day of the abduction Kristina was wearing a Vans Low Rider Raglan long-sleeve t-shirt in white and black, a ripped pair of blue jeans and Etnies Jamestown Vulc shoes with a blue Hawaiian and black pattern. As well as her trademark white elbow bands. Biography: Kristina was born and raised in Denton, however, both of her parents’ hail from overseas. Her father, Erik, is Swedish, and her mother, Amilie, comes from Germany. Both psychology graduates, the two of them met whilst attending a seminar and hit if off more or less immediately. Three months and a whirlwind of activity later, the two of them were already engaged and planning on embarking on a new life in the States as Erik had been offered a lecturing position at a nearby college. Eleven months after that, and Kristina arrived, unplanned, but no less cherished for that. From a young age, Kristina has had one huge passion, and that's skateboarding. When visiting her paternal uncle, Jan, at the age of five, Kris found herself captivated by the sizable half pipe that he had constructed in his backyard. Jan was delighted to see the interest his young niece was showing in what he referred to as his masterpiece, and for the rest of the time the family were there, spent every spare moment trying to teach Kris how to skate. Of course, it didn't go all that well, given her age, however, despite the bumps and tumbles she took whilst trying to get the hang of it (and her mother's worries), Kris just kept on getting back up and giving it another try. By the time the family left Sweden, Kris had found herself the owner of a brand new skateboard courtesy of her thrilled uncle. Ever since then, Kris has been pretty much obsessed with the hobby. She takes her board with her more or less everywhere she goes, and prefers it to walking in the vast majority of cases. Kris spends hours at a time at local skate parks, just stretching her abilities. As soon as one task is accomplished, one trick landed, she'll move onto the next, not caring how many times she falls or screws up in the process. Apart from one major mishap when she was fifteen, though, Kristina has been lucky enough to avoid any injuries further than scrapes and bruises. This incident, an overambitious attempt at a trick, resulted in Kris catching her face on a railing she was planning in grinding on and badly gashing herself - resulting in the scar she still bears today. While at first Kristina's parents didn't enjoy the amount of injuries their daughter received from her hobby tried to talk her into being more careful or at least take a break. Kristina though was adamant that injuries were going to happen and were all just a part of learning and improving. Her parents are still sometimes worried, her mother in particular, but have gradually come to expect it as something Kristina is willing to do to achieve her dream and don't want to interfere too much. Kristina has always been determined to become a big name in skating, practicing whenever she can and constantly resolving to master everything she can about skating. With these advantages, Kris has placed in a number of local level competitions, walking away with first place twice. The reasons why Kristina continues to practice skateboarding is that she enjoys the rush of landing a trick perfectly and the skill required to become good at it is a challenge to her. The other main reason is that it acts as a link to her family back in Sweden as even though she only gets to see them rarely she still has something that she shares with them and can remember them through. Apart from her discovery of skateboarding Kristina's early life was uneventful. At school she was a fairly quiet child but her discovery of skateboarding followed by art gave her a set of hobbies and interests she could talk to some of the other children about. This in turn led to her becoming slightly more social and while Kristina never gathered more than a small group of friends she did gain friends she was very close too. Moving up to middle school was initially a challenge for Kristina as there were even more classmates and peer and initially she was overwhelmed by the differing opinions and thoughts people had about her. In time though she came to realise that peoples words didn't affect or change her close friends opinions of her and she eventually stopped caring about what other people thought of her altogether, a trait she has kept with her. Kristina is also fond of art, and carts around a sketchbook that's almost as inseparable from her as her skateboard. If she's not skating (which is rather rare), more often than not, she'll be scribbling away; regularly drawing designs for what she one day hopes will be her very own pro model of skateboard. However, art for Kris isn't entirely about skating, and she enjoys drawing renditions of interesting buildings that catch her eye. She also keeps an active Instagram account up to date featuring photos she has taken of fellow skaters in action or specific buildings. So far as academics go, Kristina most certainly does not take after her parents. She's not stupid, just lazy. For her, there are many better to do than study and complete homework. Any schoolwork Kris does do is usually grudging and under significant coercion from either school or her family. Despite this, Kris still manages to hit C+'s-B's, taking full advantage of the generous helping of intelligence she was born with. However, her parents have become more accepting of her ways over time, both recognising the passion she has for skateboarding, even if it acts to the detriment of her schooling. Furthermore, her younger brother Alexander is incredibly bright, and this takes the pressure off Kristina to achieve academically. For Erik and Amilie, that one of their children is an overachiever is enough. Aside form this Kristina's relationship with her family is a good one. Her parents have gradually come around to accepting her dream of being a professional skateboarder and while she is still slightly worried about letting her dad down he is supportive of her. While Amilie is still sometimes worries about her getting hurt but always asks Kristina how her practices or time at the skate park went. Both parents also take her to competitions and support her. Kristina's relationship with her brother is a healthy one although neither of them share any hobbies and as such most of their interaction comes at family meals, events or whenever they happen to have the house to themselves. At school itself, Kristina prefers classes like English and art that still allow her some degree of creativity in the work she does and how she interprets things rather than the rigidness present in subjects such as math and the sciences. It is these subjects in particular that she requires the most convincing and coercion to do work for as her interest in them is fleeting at best. This has led to their being a divide in teacher opinion on her as a student. While her English and art teachers both think she is a quiet student who sometimes needs a bit of prodding to get work done her math and science teachers find her very frustrating as she shows a complete lack of engagement aside from doing the bare minimum that is required of her. Kristina has a number of friends around school, mostly from artistic and skating circles, around her friends Kristina is friendly and caring but has a habit of drifting off or losing focus in discussions that are happening. While her friends accept this a lot of others consider her a bit eccentric or weird due to this behaviour. Another reason people think she is eccentric is due to her skateboarding hobby and general attitude towards work and school as something that is optional rather than necessary. Her boyish hair and obsession with skateboarding have also led to some labelling Kristina as a tomboy, and less kindly, a lesbian a statement that bothers her not due to its inaccuracy, Kristina being straight, but instead due to the stereotype and the fact it is potentially offensive to others. Still, Kristina lets these minimal insults and rumours roll off her back, and whenever she has been confronted and insulted directly she has brushed it off or told the person in question their opinion doesn't matter to her. Advantages: Kristina is extremely fit and very much in shape from her near-constant skateboarding. Furthermore, this has also given her the quick reflexes and coordination necessary for being able to land many of her tricks. In addition, nobody really has any reason to mistrust Kris, so it probably wouldn't be too much trouble for her to find allies. Finally, Kris has fallen off her board enough times that she can comfortably laugh off most bruises, scratches and grazes, although anything more serious than that and Kris won't deal with it any better than anyone else. Disadvantages: Kris tends to be a rather introverted person, and as such isn't close to many of her classmates when combined with her existing reputation for being slightly odd and weird this could potentially limit her options when it comes to allies and breed an instinctive distrust of her in some people. Kristina's skateboard also had incredible emotional value to her, and being separated from it would be akin to losing a limb, especially since it's her preferred mode of transport. On the same lines, Kris is unused to travelling by foot and hence even though she's fit, she's likely to become worn out by the unfamiliar exercise. Original Profile: '''Kris Hartmann (V4) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 19 --- Designated Weapon: x4 Molotov Cocktails Conclusion: Flames on skateboards are cool, right? Time to go and make some sweet designs in real life. Even if you don't survive, I'm sure some wretched geek out there will paint your face on a board in tribute. The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Deamon Kills: 'Rachael Langdon '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''x4 Molotov Cocktails (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Keiji Tanaka 'Enemies: 'Daniel Whitten '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Kris woke in the darkness of the tunnels, and was slow to actually start doing anything, lost in her own thoughts for some time. Eventually she found her flashlight and moved on, slowly, and without a greater plan guiding her direction. The one thing that really registered to her was the loss of her beloved skateboard, she considered violent retribution with her Molotovs but she dismissed it as pointless, and would focus on protecting herself first and foremost instead. She stalked through the flower fields, listening to the sobs of those hiding within, she first found someone who wasn't crying, Bridgette Sommerfeld, who had apparently fallen over. Bridgette had obviously lost something, Kris vaguely offered aid, which Bridgette didn't immediately accept as she was hesitant to explain what she'd lost, distracted by commotion offered by others in the field as people started speaking and coming out of hiding. Kris briefly considered Cilo in particular, musing on her fate to come. She found the thing Bridgette had lost, a knife, returned it and left without further fanfare. She moved on without further thought spared, once more distracted by her internal musings, on the hollowness of her own existence on island and the cameras recording the downfall of her class. She climbed a tree to share space with one of the cameras, from here she heard the wandering of Natali Greer, who likewise heard Kris and asked for permission to approach in peace, which Kris granted. Kris watched Natali, idly noted an injury, and listened to Natali ramble without reason to say anything back until Natali was rummaging through her bag, also promptly calling Natali's bluff when Natali lied about the weapon she'd been looking for. They were joined by Adonis Alba, Tina Luz, and Kyran Dean who addressed Kris in a friendly manner, Kris recalled memories of Kyran and was almost fond for him. She noticed Tina was lurking, and pointed out her presence to the others, but they were too distracted to notice until it was too late. Tina opened fire, Adonis ran and knocked Kyran to the earth, leaving Kris and Natali to deal with Tina who was apparently looking for someone and demanding their weapons, Natali was put on the spot while Kris remained barely phased and left the tree to help Kyran up. When Kyran recovered he pulled a gun on Tina to stop her attempts at extortion Tina and Kyran exchanged gunshots, Kris stood still and managed to somehow avoid injury, then took off, amused, offering Kyran and Natali a chance to follow which neither took. Kris began to walk through the quarry, wondering what would become of Tina and Kyran now that they had chosen the paths they had. She sat for a while and waited for them, but they did not show. She was in no hurry to move on, and she was eventually found by Sophie McDowell, who Kris quietly greeted. Sophie tearfully confessed that she had just come from mercy killing Jeanette Buendia, and Kris assured her that she had done the right thing, though she wasn't sure that she believed it. They made some more halting conversation until night fell, and both slept in the quarry, though Kris departed before Sophie woke. The next morning, Kris came to the chapel, where she found the body of Lyndi Thibodeaux. Kris recognized her, but she didn't dwell on the fact very long. She flipped Lyndi over so that Lyndi's disfigured face wouldn't be visible, and entered the chapel, where she was soon met by Brandon Baxter. Baxter was wary of Kris's calm demeanor, trying to figure out what she was doing, but he didn't get very far before Daniel Whitten, one of his allies, arrived. Kris watched impassively as Baxter expressed his relief that Daniel was alive, and they were soon joined by Keiji Tanaka. Baxter traded for Kris's lighter, intending to disarm her in case she was planning to use her Molotovs, and later traded it back in exchange for water, as he had lost his. The gathering was disrupted when Tina Luz arrived and shot at the parish as she passed by, sending the boys diving for cover while Kris failed to react much. Eventually, a decision to leave the area behind was made; Kris was invited along, and agreed to go. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Sitting. Breathing."'' -- When asked what she's doing by Kyran. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kris, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *"Vuja De" Second Chances V2: *Kid Blackheart *I Am The Lie, I Am The Liar *Septic *Anathema *Viremia *Enervate *Myopia *Evil *We're Runnin' Right Back, Here We Go Again *falling in love with mp3's (Content Warning) *Void *We Own The Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kris Hartmann. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances